


i will find you

by alex_archer



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU, There will be more of this, pls suspend your belief, this is supposed to be pre-renaissance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_archer/pseuds/alex_archer
Summary: nisha and timothy are soulmates destined to die and refind each other forever---wrote this on a plane based off a verse with @pandoranmama





	i will find you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandoranMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoranMama/gifts).



Timothy pressed his hand against his wound as hard as he could, the strip of fabric torn from Nisha's dress was the only thing keeping him from bleeding out where they hid. He grimaced as he moved to adjust himself, sitting back up against the marble pillar. He clenched his jaw so he wouldn't call out in pain as he did so, the knife wound in his stomach hurt more than anything he'd experienced before. He'd endure it again, however, if it meant protecting Nisha as he did.

“I think our pursuers have abandoned their hunt, we lost them in the market,” Nisha spoke, ducking her head down behind their cover to check on Timothy. Her hands fleeted over his chest and lingered just above the blood soaked fabric. They shook against his skin, already covered in the blood from his other wounds. “You shouldn't have done that... It should have been me laying here.”

She skirted his eyes as he noticed tears began to fall from her own, dropping on the gashes adorning his rib cage, “I couldn't stand by and see you whipped, you know that. I'd rather die than see you suffer. You know we will meet again...”

“We were so close... so close to immortality and ending this cruel cycle we're forced to live,” Nisha's eyes finally met his gaze, and he saw the full sadness in them at last. He saw her take a deep breath, and he knew she was holding in sobs. He reached his free hand to grab hers and smiled up at her. “We were so close, Timothy...”

“I know, Nish. But they caught us, what we were seeking was falsehoods. We would have been burnt for this, what we received was far more gracious. I die knowing you will find me, you always do. I have faith- Ah!” Timothy's words were cut off as a rack of pain shot through his body. He knew from experience this was the last of the pain, soon would be the calm.

“I shouldn't have to find you, they should let us live our lives together. Every lifetime they find us, and every lifetime they take us from each other... I don't want lose you again, I can't lose you again,” Nisha's guards fell and her sobs began. He squeezed her hand and dropped it, reaching up to grab the back of her neck and draw her closer to him. He pressed a soft kiss on her lips and her forehead came to rest on his.

Grabbing her hand again he mustered a whisper, “You must find me. A world alone is no world for either of us to live in, nor should we be forced to. I agree, their cruelty and relentlessness is crippling, but we must take solace in our hope. My only regret is that we come and go from this world alone. I wish we had found the end of the trail we have been following, but you'll have to... continue on... without me.” His breath came harder now, and his body felt numb and heavy.

“No, Timothy. Please... Don't leave me again,” Nisha sensed his shift and her hand reached to cup his jaw. Her thumb flicked over his cheek and his attention centered on the touch. He could feel nothing else, not even his hand in hers. He didn't know when his grasp fell, but her other hand reached to mirror and he found himself smiling as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“Find the truth, Nish... Find....me...” the last breath he had left his lips and his eyes stayed closed. Nisha knew he was gone, she felt her heart stop and beat again. Her whole body hurt, the sobs shaking her whole body as she continued to lean her forehead against his. Her fingers caressed him, the morning stubble on his jaw and his scent lingered in her mind.

She would have stayed with him til she herself died, but the crashing of men around her hiding spot had her tearing herself from him. A new fire was burning in her chest. She vowed as she ran to find their quest's end and achieve the immortality they had both sought. When he woke once more, she'd bestow it upon him, then they would be happy. They would be safe... together. No man or woman would separate them, not without facing her wrath. She'd tear down any in her path, and, for the peoples' sake, she hoped her path was short.

As the night overtook her, the memory of him overtook her as well. When she lost the grip of time she did not remember, she only remembered the gentle slip of madness stemming from her task. If she was honest with herself, she enjoyed it. But she heard his voice in her head, telling her to think before she stepped. It was the only saving grace she had on the perilous journey, and she knew she would not have survived were it not for him. It was always him.... always him.

 


End file.
